The present invention relates to a system and method of recording (or transmitting) and reproducing (or receiving) wide band information by means of several coordinated narrow band channels. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method, wherein periodic coordinated samples of a wide band signal are taken and provided to respective narrow band channels wherein recording (or transmitting) and reproduction (or reception) take place, the received samples being amplified, shaped and combined so as to reproduce the original wide band signal.
Previous systems and methods of recording and reproducing wide band channel information have performed recording and reproduction within the wide band channel itself. This has lead to several disadvantages, principal among which is the necessity to use a high relative head-to-tape velocity, which, in turn, necessitates the provision of rotating heads and sophisticated servo circuits with all the associated problems of head wear, leading to a relatively short life and a high cost. In addition, it is necessary to provide delicate adjustment and frequent maintenance with respect to the recording and reproduction heads within the recording/playback system.